Tease
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: He wanted her in the worst way. Too bad she just wanted to play. Cover by theJudicatorr.
1. Chapter 1

_Tease_

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters.

 **Summary** : He wanted her in the worst way. Too bad she just wanted to play.

 **Authors Note** : I would like to thank everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and follows my Jonya/Cage-clan stories. This is for you guys. Set post MKX, after the off-screen reconciliation that _I'm totally sure happened_. (It's officially a headcanon.)

 **0000**

His mouth went dry as she stretched out over the pool table enticingly, positive that the little shake she preformed just before executing her shot was for his benefit. Time hadn't changed her one bit. She was still the insanely beautiful, no nonsense blonde he'd first met - amazing rack, exceptional derriere and all.

Snorting, Johnny rocked his chair back on two legs. "You missed," he informed, taking a swig of beer.

Sonya turned to face him, rolling her eyes as she did. "So I noticed."

Swallowing another mouthful of his chosen brew and dropping his chair, he set his bottle on the table next to him noisily before getting up and striding toward her. "You know why you missed, don't you?"

She let out a laugh as she leaned back against the table and crossed her arms. "Do I even want to know?"

He threw her an award winning grin as a devious hand crept toward her hip. "I thought it would be obvious. You missed because you were focused on me instead of the ball."

She laughed outright at that. "Is that so?" she questioned, acutely aware of his hand sliding over her back, arm gaining ground around her body.

He nodded, inching closer. "That is so."

"You wanna know what I think?"

Pressing his lips to her ear, he brought his other hand up and tugged on her belt loop, bringing her closer. "Is it going to hurt my feelings?" he wondered teasingly.

"I think you're the most conceited man I've ever met."

He straightened, a serious look on his face. "Oh, well that's not so bad. I get that all the time."

She shook her head, laughing as he leaned down, burying his face in her neck.

"Mm, you smell so good." Nuzzling her for a moment he raised his head, looking up at her with darkened eyes. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

Smirking, she placed a coquettish hand on his chest, rubbing against him as she slid out from between him and the pool table. "But we're right in the middle of our game," she whined, full lips puckering into a delicious pout.

He leaned forward, attempting to nip at those seductive lips but she easily evaded him, maneuvering her pool cue between them. His expression turned frightfully sinister at her cat and mouse antics and he lunged for her, snagging her around the waist. She lost her grip on the pool cue and it clattered to the ground with a noisy _clack_.

"I can fix that," he whispered against her ear before turning away, no doubt intending to wipe the balls from the table with a sweep one large hand.

She caught his arm and pulled him back to her. "See now if you do that we'll just have to start all over."

He huffed out a breath as her hands slowly snuck up the front of his shirt to wind around his neck, stopping every so often to savor the hard muscles underneath. "But I want you."

She laughed and, feeling a little guilty for teasing him, allowed him a soft kiss. "I know, sweetie but absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that." She sealed that bit of wisdom with another kiss, pulling back quickly when he tried to deepen it.

A pitiful, sullen pout settled on his lips and her heart skipped a beat at the sight. Here he was, in his fifties, still trying to capitalize on his boyish charm like a young man in his twenties. The sad thing was that the insanely sexy man would probably succeed if she was a young woman in her twenties, still gullible to the tricks men used to get their way.

Hell, he _had_ succeeded when she had been a young woman in her twenties.

When they'd first gotten together, many years ago, he'd been able to get her into bed with just a wink and a smile and while his winks and smiles were still frighteningly effective, she knew better now. She was not that young woman anymore and she knew that, while they could sneak off somewhere and receive instant gratification now, it would be so much better for the both of them if they stayed right here and finished their game.

Unfortunately for him however, just because she was making him wait didn't mean she wouldn't still tease him until he was as hard as a rock because teasing worked in her favor as well. She knew that taunting him would make him more frustrated and once the frustration finally exploded he would pleasure her in the best way possible.

A shiver ran down her spine just thinking about it. She couldn't wait.

She could practically see the wheels in his head beginning to turn, trying to think of a plan to get his way but he would be disappointed. He would be able to tempt her, no doubt but he won't win, not tonight. Tonight will be about the wait and come hell or high water, he _will_ wait.

"My heart isn't what I'm worried about right now, _honey_ ," he informed, childishly stressing the endearment. "My heart," he began, leaning down to kiss her neck as her nails scraped across his scalp. "Is in the very capable hands of my wife."

" _Ex_ wife," she reminded breathlessly, tilting her head to give him better access.

"Oh babe," he groaned against her skin, the vibration sending a tremor throughout her limbs. He tightened his arms around her in response. "You wound me."

"I'm sure I have divorce papers around here somewhere to back me up." Her voice was nothing more than a breathy sigh and she internally winced at how wanton she sounded.

What the hell was he doing to her? He'd barely started and here she was, ready and willing for him to take her anywhere he deemed fit.

At that thought she shook her head, hands sliding from his hair back down the front of his shirt and settling in the center of his chest to give him a gentle, yet firm shove. His lips reluctantly released her neck with an audible _pop_ but his hands still continued to reach for her even as she unwound his stubborn arms from around her waist.

Taking his hands in hers and holding them away from her she said: "After we finish our game and not a second before."

Blue eyes rolled toward the ceiling in exasperation. "Is this some kind of subconscious thing about power and dominance in the bedroom? Because I can be submissive if that's what you're aiming for."

She cocked a disbelieving brow.

"Really, I can. I mean it might take some practice but I can do anything you want, babe," he assured, threading his fingers through hers and tugging her closer.

She shook her head, a ghost of a smile on her face. "No, this is not some subconscious thing about power and dominance." She paused for a moment, allowing him to fold her in his arms, trapping their still connected hands behind her. "I love it when you're in control."

His pout deepened comically. "Well I'm _trying_ to take control but I can't unless you relinquish yours."

"I shouldn't have to relinquish it," she drawled teasingly, lifting up on her toes to be level with his lips. "You should just take it." She kissed the corner of his mouth to punctuate the statement before dropping back down to her regular height and bringing their hands up between them. "I want to make you lose it. I want you to want me so badly it hurts and then I want you to be so insatiable that you keep me up until dawn making love."

His groin tightened painfully at her words but when he attempted to pull her closer in hopes of relieving some of the pressure, she pulled away. Swiftly stepping over her abandoned pool cue, she moved to the other side of the table, a self-satisfied grin on her face.

"You know, _honey_ ," he began darkly, inching around the side of the pool table, dragging a hand along the polished wood behind him.

She began to move the other way in response but that had no bearing on his leisurely stride.

"I'm always turned on by you. You don't have to put on your tightest jeans and tease me with the image of you bending over a table to get my attention."

His words halted her for a moment but she began to move again as he grew dangerously close. She couldn't let him get to her, touch her. If he did it would be over and he would win.

He couldn't win, not tonight. She wanted to win. She _would_ win.

"If you wanted me to keep you up all night, all you had to do was ask. I'll be more than happy to make sure that you get absolutely no sleep tonight, tomorrow night or any other night for that matter." His voice dropped an octave as his eyes roved over her. "You just say the word and I'll make you the most sexually satisfied insomniac around."

Sonya could feel her heart thumping violently against her rib cage as his pacing suddenly quickened. She tried to dart away, around the corner of the table but overestimated the distance between the table and the wall. As soon as her back hit the wall he pounced, trapping her in the cage of his arms and slipping his thigh between her legs.

"If you wanted to get down and dirty with me all you had to do was say so, _General Blade_." His words rumbled against her throat as he shifted, intimately rubbing his leg against her.

She whimpered at the friction, grinding down on him as her hands traveled to the back of his neck. "My way was more fun," she breathed, curling the hair at his nape around her finger.

He grunted as she pulled on the hair in her grasp, nipping her neck sharply in response. "You turn into some sort of tease in our years apart? I think you're gettin' off on this."

A laugh escaped her but was cut short as he roughly ground his hips into hers.

"It's not nice to tease, Sonya," he warned darkly against the shell of her ear. "You can't just turn me on and leave me hanging."

She arched into him and held his head in place where he had begun to suckle on her ear lobe. "I never said I'd leave you hanging," she informed hotly.

He lifted her with a growl, swinging around and setting her on the edge of the pool table. "Well you're not exactly being compliant either," he grumbled, returning his attentions to her neck as her fingers abandoned his hair, content to lazily travel the muscles of his arms. "You've gone through an awful lot of trouble to get me all hot and bothered but you're holdin' out on me, babe. In my opinion that's still not very nice."

She moaned as his hands traveled the length of her spine, one hand settling on her lower back while the other grabbed at her thigh and pulled her forward roughly, angling her pelvis to meet his.

"What do you say we forget about this dumb game?"

She let out a breathy sigh and he chuckled against her collarbone.

"I can carry you upstairs, just like I did when we first bought this place, strip you down and have my wicked way with you. What do you say, babe?" She didn't respond for a long moment and he delivered a savage bite to her clavicle to get her attention. "Keep it up with the silent treatment and I'll take you upstairs anyway and _tie_ you to the bed, kicking and screaming."

Sonya tensed, pelvic muscles tightening in response to his implications; she could feel herself getting wetter by the second. "Okay." His head shot up, eyes boring into hers with a grave intensity. "Bedroom, now."

Blue eyes glittered with childlike glee, limbs practically vibrating with energy as he picked her up and hastily made his way to the stairs. He arrived at their bedroom in no time and, patience gone as a result of her earlier teasing, kicked the door in. Sweeping in, lips locked on hers, he carried her to the bed and awkwardly set her down, trying his hardest to retain the contact.

Reluctantly releasing her, he straightened to strip off his shirt but while he was distracted, Sonya rolled off the other side of the bed.

He looked up, a frustrated frown on his face as he threw his shirt across the room. "Babe," he warned, hands traveling to his belt, undoing it slowly. "I thought we were past this."

She watched as he pulled the belt leisurely from the loops of his jeans, swallowing roughly as he folded it in half and snapped it menacingly before tossing it aside. "I think I changed my mind," she drawled tauntingly as she began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. "I mean I just don't think I'm ready to quit playing yet."

"Sonya." His tone was nothing more than a gravely husk as his eyes intently watched her nimble fingers.

She moved around the edge of the bed slowly, throwing the shirt at his face as he started for her. He shook his head, making the garment fall to the floor and once again moved to go after her but she was already out the door. The last thing he saw was a glimpse of her bare back as her bra flew behind her, landing at his feet.

 **0000**

 _Yeah I think I'm gonna stop that one right there...for now...maybe._

 _As always, please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tease_

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters.

 **Author's Note** : I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing for the first part of _Tease_ ; your enthusiasm is amazing and I really do write for you guys. I haven't been this excited to write in a really long time and it's because of all the feedback I'm getting and I thank every single one of you for it. I really, truly hope this doesn't disappoint you guys.

 **0000**

Johnny ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he wandered the house, aimlessly searching for his ex wife. He could occasionally hear her behind him, in front of him, in another room but she was always one step ahead.

He was going to let her have it when he finally caught her.

Muscles tight, patience pushed to the limit, blood pressure at boiling point he stalked her like a lion. She was the prey and he the hunter. He needed her, needed to catch her, feel her body under him, around him.

There was movement behind him and he turned swiftly, catching a glimpse of her turning the corner into the kitchen. He quickly hurried after her but as soon as he rounded the corner, the kitchen light went off.

"Sonya," he warned as he carefully navigated the darkened room, mindful of the island in the center. "I'll admit, this was pretty cute at first but now you're just being ridiculous, babe."

She laughed from somewhere near him but he couldn't see her. Reaching out blindly, he felt around and after a few moments his hand grazed warm flesh but before he could grab her she was gone. She laughed again and he spun around, trying to pinpoint her location.

"I bet you're sexy when you're confused," she drawled, slowly inching closer to him. Stepping up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, hands traveling the planes of his chest. "What's wrong, darling? Lose something?"

Growling, he grabbed her hands and swung her around in front of him. "I'm tired of this game," he snarled, pulling her up against him.

"Aww," she cooed, her warm breath on his chest sending a shiver down his spine. "You don't even have time for just one more?"

He groaned, defeated. He could deny her nothing, not when she was being such a playful little minx. Not when she was pressed against him, skin on skin and definitely not when she wriggled against him like she was doing now.

"It's a small one," she breathed, slinking down his body and sinking to her knees in front of him. "I'm sure you'll love it."

She popped the button of his pants with deft fingers and he desperately wished he could see her. He wanted to see her, he needed to see her.

A sigh shuddered through him and his fingers wound in her hair as she pulled his jeans down and took him in her mouth. His head fell back in pure bliss as she worked her tongue over him; stroking him, sucking him.

He had always loved for her to pleasure him in this way but not for the purely physical reasons of most men. She was such a strong woman in her own right, able to tempt and wield power over him like no other but the fact that she deferred to him in this way, for him and him alone, it was more than physical. It was personal, emotional and a connection she _knew_ he reveled in. It was one in a number of things she did that pushed him over the edge and she was doing it on purpose.

God he loved this woman.

She smiled around him, dragging a nail down his stomach, savoring how the muscles beneath her finger jumped at her touch. He satisfied her in so many ways and it was nice to know that she could give as much as she got.

"Oh babe," he groaned, knees buckling as she hummed around him, the vibration sending pleasure spiking in his veins. "Babe you gotta stop, I can't take this anymore."

She paid him no mind, moving her mouth down his length, gently scraping her teeth along him before sucking furiously on his head.

Emitting a strangled, agonized, _primal_ sound he grabbed her arms and pulled her up against him. "Keep that up and I won't have anything left for you," he murmured on an exhale.

She giggled, dropping a kiss to the center of his chest. "You know I seem to remember you being able to go multiple times a night," she teased, slipping away as he tried to fold her into his arms. "You're not getting old on me, are you?"

His brow furrowed and he swung a hand through the darkness but he only caught air. Another laugh rang out and the next thing he knew her outline was darting through the kitchen door, illuminated by the light from the rest of the house. Swearing, he quickly pulled up his pants and ran after her.

She knew how to push his buttons, he'd give her that but it wouldn't save her from how frustrated he was or how badly he wanted her to pay for her torturous teasing.

As soon as he stepped out into the hallway the light in the living room flickered on then off, letting him know which way to go. He paused just outside the door, listening for movement inside and when he heard none, continued toward the stairs. He was about to pass over them completely but a brief glance up toward the second floor stopped him in his tracks. There on the stairwell, in plain sight, was a pair of jeans. The exact same jeans she'd shimmied into earlier in the day, no doubt with the intention of driving him to madness. The very pair that hugged her legs like a second skin and cupped her behind in such a way that it almost made him jealous.

Eyeing the discarded denim intently, he slowly made his way to the second floor. A girlish giggle momentarily distracted him and he looked up to see the tiniest pair of underwear known to man flying toward him, accompanied by the sound of retreating footsteps. He caught the scrap of cloth effortlessly, bringing it to his nose as he continued on his way.

She was a very, _very_ naughty girl.

"Honey," he called, slowly making his way to their bedroom. "Daddy's home."

Sonya squirmed where she lay in the middle of their bed; she never knew that turning him on could be so pleasurable for her. Knowing that he was chasing her, following along with her little game, not breaking the rules despite _knowing_ that he wanted to was so arousing. He could have turned the tables so many times but he didn't. That he restrained himself just to please her had her toes curling and her insides clenching and he wasn't even in the same room.

She could hear him drawing closer and, thrumming with anticipation and a pulsing need, her fingers slowly traveled the length of her torso, stopping briefly to circle her navel before dipping lower. The tip of her index finger brushed her clitoris just as he stepped around the corner. She let out a low moan as he stopped at the foot of the bed, eyes darkening at the sight that greeted him.

If he hadn't been turned on before, he sure as hell was now.

With the speed of an eager sixteen year old virgin, he rid himself of his jeans and was on her in no time. Yanking her hand away from her sex and pinning it above her head, he leaned down with a snarl. "That is my job."

Bringing one large hand to the inside of her thigh, he began a slow massage as he kissed his way down her body, straying from the beaten path and sucking a pert peak into the hot cavern of his mouth. He suddenly squeezed her thigh roughly, in direct contrast to the soothing rotation of his tongue and she moaned, arching off the bed.

"Enjoy that, do you?" he grumbled, releasing her nipple with a noisy _pop_.

Whining, she fisted the sheets under her as his mouth journeyed lower. She mewled, squirming when his tongue darted out, lapping at her like a hungry cat. Her writhing quickly turned to spasming and just when she thought he would allow her release, he stopped. A frustrated growl escaped her as he stilled, the flat of his tongue resting against her and after a moment, her hips slowly began to move.

He wanted her to work for it. He wanted her to be a slave to him just as she'd made him her slave earlier.

She slowly rode out her pleasure against him, the pressure in her womb building until she could feel her orgasm. It was within reach; just a few more strokes but he wouldn't allow it. A heavy hand on her stomach halted her movements and she cried out in frustration. He waited for a couple of beats, just long enough for her high to die down, for her sensitivity to lessen before furiously resuming his assault.

"Johnny, please," she whimpered, violently tugging on the sheets.

His onslaught increased at her plea and he couldn't stop himself from granting her completion. His plan to make her suffer was thrown all to hell at the sound of her voice, her desperation for him and what only he could give her.

Her liberation was explosive and a pleasurable warmth flooded him as the nails of one hand tore through the sheets with a satisfying _rip_. Leaning on his elbow, chin propped in his hand, he was unable to look away. Gleaming blue eyes were riveted to her through it all and he was unsure which sight was more gratifying: her coming undone beneath him or the dazed smile she sent him afterward.

A crooked finger beckoned him to her and he slowly crawled back up over her sweating, heaving torso until his face was hovering just above hers. "That what you had in mind?" he wondered with a sly smirk, male ego swelling to diabolical heights when she simply nodded, still unable to form coherent thought. He hummed thoughtfully as he leaned down, dropping a sweet kiss to the end of her nose. "I think I can handle that."

"You handled it quite well in my opinion," she breathed, hooking her leg around one of his. "But can you handle the main event?"

He ground against her, causing her to hiss at the sudden stimulation to her oversensitive core. "I can take anything you can dish out," he assured, positioning himself at her entrance.

Surprising him with an unexpected surge of strength, she flipped them over. "Sure you have enough stamina, grandpa?" she teased against his lips, breath hitching as he suddenly thrust his hips upward, entering her without preamble.

"Well ring the bell, babe and we'll find out."

 **0000**

 _Okedokey, that's it; that's all you crazy people get from me. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and remember to be gentle: second lemony/lime ever. I'm a work in progress._


End file.
